


Чаша отчаянья

by BonnyRain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь могла сложиться иначе для всех. Раскрытие темы на фразу: "Обнажи передо мной свои чувства".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чаша отчаянья

Фарфоровые чашки из любимого сервиза, подаренного обожаемым папочкой на долгожданную свадьбу любимой дочурки. Элизабет лишь кривит губы и делает еще глоток – она ненавидит вспоминать о том дне, который вместо того, чтобы стать одним из лучших моментов ее существования, в дальнейшем обратил ее жизнь в ад. Что ж, за что боролась – на то и напоролась. Обидно, что даже остатки чая, кажется, начали горчить, но она делает над собой усилие и допивает своеобразную чашу своего отчаянья до дна, оставляя чаинки.  
Сиэль опять курит, прямо в обеденной, не стесняясь ронять пепел на дорогой антикварный ковер, который, впрочем, давно потерял товарный вид. Молодая женщина уже дала распоряжение слугам почистить его, но те не осмелятся войти в зал, пока хозяин будет находиться там. Он и так частенько кричит на них, порой, доводя дело до рукоприкладства, но они, подкупаемые окладом, обещанным миссис Фантомхайв, возвращаются. Жалкие людишки – ухмылка на хорошеньком личике становится еще шире. Элизабет начинает по-настоящему презирать их, а мужа ненавидеть. Ей с трудом верилось, что когда-то, она совсем юная и наивная готовила себя к счастливой семейной жизни, для которой она была создана, к которой ее готовили, на которую она надеялась. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Сиэль пришел к ней, но без Себастьяна и кажется… без души. Она думала, что сможет вернуть улыбку на это бледное лицо, а вместо этого заразилась его угрюмостью.  
Он возвращался поздно ночью. Тяжелый запах дешевых сигарет и женских духов свидетельствовали о том, что достопочтенный господин Фантомхайв опять имел честь видеться с размалеванными шлюхами и пьянствующими моряками. Эти встречи тем более участились, когда у Элизабет произошел второй выкидыш. Она почти не видела мужа трезвым и раз за разом вздрагивала от отвращения, когда он ложился рядом с ней на кровать. Мечта завести ребенка стала далекой и невозможной, но двадцатипятилетней леди Фантомхайв еще рано было полностью от нее отказаться. Иногда ее брал страх, почти животный, что стоит ей забеременеть и муж убьет ее, просто из-за того, что она посмеет изменить привычный уклад его жизни. Но желание забрать у этого деспота хоть что-то, что напоминало бы ей прежнего Сиэля, было слишком сильно.  
— Элизабет! – хрипло позвал ее Сиэль, докуривая очередную сигарету.  
Молодая женщина обратила на него взгляд изумрудных глаз и слегка, словно от близорукости, прищурилась.  
— Что ты хочешь? – произнес он, со скрипом отодвигая стул, вставая из-за стола, чтобы дотянуться до серебряной пепельницы.  
— То есть? Я не совсем тебя понимаю, – с нескрываемым презрением спросила бывшая мисс Мидлфорд.  
— Чтобы ты хотела, чтобы я для тебя сделал? – уточнил он, неловко проведя по волосам рукой.  
— Прежде всего, — усмехнулась Элизабет, — я бы хотела, чтобы ты сдох в мучениях, но коль это невозможно, — холод в голосе пробирал до костей, — то удиви меня. Обнажи передо мной свои чувства!  
Мужчина непонимающе моргнул, затем с искаженным лицом подскочил к ней и выбил из ее рук чашку. Фарфоровое изделие мгновенно раскололось на множество кусочков, а на несчастном ковре появилось коричневое пятно. Схватив жену, он дернул ее за длинные золотистые локоны и вплотную приблизил свое лицо к ней.  
— Упрямая несносная девчонка! – прошипел он, вглядываясь в расширившиеся от страха глаза Элизабет. – Если ты сама этого хочешь, то я не смею отказывать, — впиваясь в мягкие губы договорил Сиэль, не получая никакого отпора.


End file.
